Love and Loss and Love Again
by psycotwilightnerd
Summary: After the fourth great ninja war, Sasuke returns to the village and is completely accepted by the only person who wouldn't let him go. However, the loss of all the good in his life growing up has left Sasuke fearful of losing the one he loves, causing this romance to fall into a whirlwind of chaos. WARNING: yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The chill of the winter night was almost unbearable but fortunately for them, they were ninja's. Soaring through the trees like leaves in the wind, the ninja's of Konohagakure surrounded a sole man whom they would defend with their life.

"Hokage sama, I really think we should rest at an Inn for the night," the Hokage's personal anbu guard and eternal rival said from under his mask.

"But we only have three day's journey left to the five kage summit and I haven't been stuck in the office so long eating ramen that I've become unfit!" Naruto complained to the masked man to his right.

"I agree Naruto, you're at greater risk of being attacked at night and we're suppose to protect you at all cost and besides we could all use the rest, we have been traveling all the way from the Crescent Moon Kingdom where we visited King Hikaru." Kakashi tried to reason with the pouting Naruto.

As a treat Naruto had traveled far to the Crescent Moon Kingdom to enjoy the company of a childhood friend whom he had made many promises to many years ago.

"Fine, I'm just so excited about the implementation of the new joint shinobi teaching curriculum!" Naruto exclaimed, cerulean eyes glowing with excitement.

Sighing, Kakashi muttered, "I'm getting too old for this, I need to retire and spend my days as quiet and peaceful as the fifth's."

A few moments later the anbu escort team had finally scouted the area and the vacant Inn in which they were to spend the night. Enjoying the warmth coming from the fireplace near to the reception desk Naruto removed his Hokage's hat and proceeded towards the aged Inn keeper with his famous Uzumaki smile.

"Hey granny, can I have two rooms Please!"

The Inn keeper who was all too familiar with the yellow haired Hokage smiled and proceeded to take him to his usual room with another room to the left of it for the sole female anbu of the group.

Walking down the hallway to his room Naruto took a moment to remember the last time he was here.

**Flashback **

"When will you me join me willingly?" Naruto asked the one who warmed his bed at night on extended trips like these.

"Will you shut up, you do this every time we sleep together." The reply came with a tone of accusation and anger.

"It's only fair that I know, because you insist on keeping us a secret!" Naruto practically screamed.

"You're the fucking Hokage, how do you think everyone would feel if they knew you were having relations with me!" Leaping from the futon, his lover rushed to the bathroom and quickly got dressed.

"Look, I'm sorry I got mad ok, I just want to be with you without having to sneak around." Naruto said softly, cerulean eyes pleaded for understanding.

No response.

"So you're just gonna leave again, without even trying to resolve this," sitting up, the sheet fell from his chest to his waist, and their eyes met and Naruto's pleading eyes were greeted by shielded, detached onyx ones.

And without a word, the one who held Naruto's heart left without a single glance back, into the darkness, the only place they knew.

**End flashback**

Smiling, Naruto entered the room and asked to have a moment alone with his personal anbu guard and his right hand man, Sasuke.

"You remember right Sasuke?"

Removing his mask Sasuke replied, "If it's related to that ridiculous statement you made when I left the last time we were here then no."

"What! Then how comes you remembered that I even said anything!" He took a step towards Sasuke, with an accusing finger pointed at him.

"Shut up usuratonkachi you're being too loud they'll hear you!"

Smiling now, Naruto replied, "Well considering how much I pay them I'd be surprised if they didn't already know more about our situation than I did."

Blushing, Sasuke removed his vest and proceeded to sit on a chair in the far corner of the room. Sitting in the half light of the moon, the raven stared at his knucklehead Hokage and wondered how he ended up in this situation in the first place.

"You're the Hokage now Naruto, there are certain things expected of you and having relations with a man isn't one of them, especially a man who is a former missing nin," Sasuke said with a pained expression.

Slowly, Naruto walked over to where Sasuke was seated. Stopping directly in front of him he cupped his face in his hands and tilted his head up so he could look him square in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes which he enjoyed getting lost in and enjoyed even more finding himself in those onyx orbs on special occasions which were only privy to them both, trying so hard to see the soul he has buried so deep behind blank facial expressions and harsh words. Those rear flashes of passion and deep unguarded emotion as our bodies connect in ecstasy. He loved those eyes but he hated how they looked at themselves, always hating what they did, always criticizing their self and always thinking about 'what's best for him.' Those beautiful unsure eyes._ If only they could see themselves the way I saw them._

Sigh.

"Teme, I've been telling you since the moment we started this, I love you and only you and I don't care what anyone else says or thinks!" Bringing his body closer to Sasuke's he whispered, "And I want to be able to love you anytime and anywhere I wish and as many times as I want."

Leaning in Naruto touched his lips to Sasuke's. Feeling the familiar warmth of his soft sensual lips, Naruto moaned into Sasuke's now open mouth. Dipping his tongue inside to explore more, because when Naruto was with Sasuke he always wanted more. Sliding his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip then back into his mouth, both tongues fighting for dominance, his eyes involuntarily close and his body awakened with carnal lust and desire.

He traced his fingers along his neck, up his cheeks, caressing the milky flesh with his thumbs, never breaking their passionate kiss. He snaked his hands further up and laced his fingers in Sasuke's dark mane coaxing him up from the chair, as he sits down and pulls Sasuke onto him.

"We really shouldn't do-", was all Sasuke could say before Naruto claimed his swollen lips again in a vicious hungry battle of the tongues.

Sasuke's now straddling position allowed for direct contact of their sex. This erotic position made Naruto all too aware of the radiating heat coming from Sasuke's member. Smirking he continued to nip and suck at Sasuke's lips, he knew exactly what to do to make the bastard bend to his will, in more ways than one, and that's just what he intended to do right here right now with his guards just outside the door.

Just as he had predicted a deep moan escaped Sasuke's throat and overcome with lust he began to slowly grind his now aching erection into Naruto's. Hands laced in his yellow locks, Sasuke traced kisses along his neck, leaving angry red marks in its wake, down his shoulder and right back up, every journey more sensual than the last. He doesn't know why he even _attempts_ to control himself around Naruto when he becomes so driven by his desires. He knows that he isn't very good at denying the dobe and he was sure the dobe knew that too. Sighing mentally, Sasuke put aside those trivial thoughts and the fact that the rest of their team was standing just outside the door, and focused on the delicious tanned god before him, absorbing every touch, sound and every sight as he possibly could because he didn't know when they would be able to be together like this again since the last time was over four months ago.

"Sasu-" Naruto began to moan before the man in question covered his mouth with his own and began grinding harder and faster onto his aching arousal. Moaning in surprise at the new pace Naruto firmly placed his hands on Sasuke's buttocks and matched his mind fogging strides in an attempt to increase the friction between their aching desires.

Both men were so absorbed in this heated act of desire that they almost missed the slight knocking on the door.

Shocked out of his erotic daze, Sasuke jumped away from Naruto and quickly slipped on his vest and mask as he scolded at how easily he lost it again, while Naruto was still seated as calmly as one could be with a now painful erection. Sasuke then walked over to the door and opened it to see Kakashi standing before him.

"We have to leave, we just receive word that there is a group of rogue ninja's heading this way in hopes of stopping Naruto from reaching the Five Kage Summit," he informed Sasuke hurriedly.

"Fine, what's the course of action there after?" he questioned.

"You and I will escort Naruto out of here on a different route while the other two stay here and deal with the group of rogue ninja's."

Nodding, Sasuke turned around to inform Naruto of the news he had just received only to find the man fully dressed with an expression Sasuke couldn't quite read nor did he have any desire at the moment to try and figure it out because he knew it wasn't a good one.

"Let's Go," Naruto stated and strode from the room, an aura of authority surrounding the once belittled man.

**~~ ^o^ ~~**

It didn't take them very long to leave and change their change course. The three men didn't waste much time conversing, each man battling with his own thoughts yet still alert and aware of their current situation. With the sun ablaze in the frosty sky they were still two days away from the five Kage Summit.

Kakashi, who was travelling behind his former student as Sasuke was in front with Naruto in between them, took this time to reflect on how much things have changed, how much Naruto has changed.

He wasn't that brat Kakashi had met on their first day as group seven. He exceeded all their expectations and became the best Hokage, just as he had promised. After the Forth Great Ninja War he took charge and restored the village to its former glory, better even. Everyone trusts, loves and respects him now, but that's just Naruto for you, you just can't help but believing in him. It's because of him Sasuke wasn't put to death when he returned to the village after the war. Lady Tsunade wanted to pummel him into oblivion but Naruto begged her to allow him to pay for Sasuke's mistakes. Of course Tusnade wasn't going to kill the next Hokage so she did the next best thing, made the Uchiha's life a living hell.

Sasuke was in chakra chains for almost a year while he performed mostly D ranked missions and if he was lucky an occasional C ranked missions. Kakashi had no idea how Sasuke coped with this constant attack to the Uchiha pride but he guessed it was because he always had Naruto by his side, even when he didn't want him there.

Kakashi smiled at the thought that Naruto was always looking out for him, even when everyone else including himself, had given up on Sasuke, Naruto never did. Sasuke had moved in with Naruto when he came back to the village because Tsunade refused to let the Raven stay alone at the Uchiha compound for fear of memories causing him to go against the village again. It was after about the first year that Kakashi had realized that there was more going on between them than just a friendship. Kakashi had nothing against their homosexual relationship; he himself had enjoyed the beds of both men and women, the only one who seemed to have a problem with it was Sasuke.

Sigh, when will you learn Sasuke, Naruto isn't going anywhere without you.

The man in question took the lead within their three man cell, his sharingan fired up and on the alert looking for any enemies was also lost in his own thoughts about the knucklehead ninja.

He never thought he would have fallen for his best friend, the one person who in his own way always cared about him even when they fought and always stuck by him even after he had betrayed him, attempted to kill him three times and tried to destroy his home and all the people he loved along with it. Come on, even he knew that this was all unforgivable but leave it to Naruto to forgive him and accept him, flaws and all.

God, why did he have to be so easy to love!

Smiling slightly Sasuke recalled how Naruto had stupidly begged Tsunade to punish him instead, promised that he would take full blame for his wrong doings. She was so mad she almost killed them both, she chased them for hours trying to beat some sense into Naruto and although she did land him in the hospital for a few days she never even put a dent in his resolve of protecting him. That idiot, he even insisted that she made him live with him instead of throwing him in prison, which she tried to beat him out of again because there was no way in hell she was going to put the sharingan and the kyuubi together after they just ended a war that was loosely about the same thing, but again his resolve never faltered.

Sighing, he remembered how Naruto would always try to finish his missions early just so he could come home and spend time with him, mostly because he didn't want Sasuke to be alone. Naruto knew Sasuke hated being treated the way he was, the chakra chains, no less than three anbu watching him at a time, D ranked missions, absolutely no chance of leaving the village and especially the way everyone looked at him with hate and disgust.

Naruto was always there for him even though Sasuke was never going to admit it, he was glad he had Naruto in his life, especially when he felt like he couldn't go on anymore. Sasuke fondly remembered the moment he knew he had fallen head over heels for his dimwitted best friend and knew he could never live without him.

It had been raining all week and Naruto had been on a six month long mission as an anbu, five years after the forth great ninja war. Sasuke remembered how painful it was for him to be separated from the dobe for so long because from the moment he had returned to the village Naruto had ensured they spent every spare second together. He always made sure Sasuke was never alone, he worked relentlessly to recreate his broken bonds with his former friends over the years and it had to some extent become like he had never left the village. He would go out drinking with the guys whenever Naruto was on extended missions just to pass the time and to keep him from thinking about how lonely he really was.

That week however was completely different as he sat with his friends at Choji's favorite BBQ restaurant making inappropriate jokes, drinking and having a great time. All Sasuke could think about was that he was going to be alone tonight of all nights. He was good at putting on a show for his peers, laughing and sharing stories about work, he never let his true feelings out for anyone to see, well except for Naruto.

Naruto.

'_Why did you have to be gone tonight of all nights',_ he had thought to himself all that day.

After a few more rounds of sake and helping a drunken Lee home, Sasuke had headed to his shared apartment alone. As he walked towards the closet where he had stored his supplies for that night he felt the familiar aching of his heart that always came on that day. Gathering his stuff he quickly made his way towards an old lake where both fond and heart wrenching memories lied.

Sasuke was a little lost standing by the lake all by himself because he had always had Naruto with him when he came, hell he was the one who suggested it in the first place. Smiling at how pathetically depended he had become on Naruto, Sasuke began to light the floating lanterns and placed them one by one to drift into the cool oasis. The glow from them beautifully radiating across the silky surface, drifting as carefree as the wind. Sasuke wished he could be so calm and carefree, he wished that life wasn't so unfair to him, that it hadn't taken the most important things away from him and left him fearful of losing the things he loved now. As he unconsciously began to walk towards the water, eyes fixed on the faint light gently swaying in the center of the lake, nothing on his mind but how beautiful it would be just to go where it was deep into the gentle abyss, someone gently placed a hand on him, pulling him back to conscious thought.

"What do you think you're doing here without me you jerk?"

Eyes wide Sasuke stared into gentle cerulean orbs, willing himself to say something.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" Sasuke couldn't even recognize his own voice at that moment.

"Baka, I told you that I would be back in time for the lighting ceremony for the anniversary of Itachi's death, why on earth would you think I would just up and let you do this on your own?" Naruto had asked. No pity in his eyes just comfort and understanding.

Stunned as to how he had made it back in time, Sasuke gave Naruto a quick once over to see that the man was completely beaten up, filthy and looked completely exhausted. The dobe had clearly ended his mission early just to be with him at that difficult time because even though it had been five years since his beloved brother had died, the pain of losing him had never left Sasuke and he doubted it would ever fully disappear. However, it was severely less with Naruto by his side and because he knew Naruto would always be Naruto he felt completely safe and the idea of never being able to live without him became something he was at that moment ready to finally admit. Looking into Naruto's eyes, at how determined and believing they were in him at that moment he said the one thing he could to make this situation immensely lighter;

"You stink."

"What? You big jerkface! I travelled for three days without food, water or rest to make it back here on time and a week before my mission was supposed to officially end might I add, just to make sure your sorry ass was not alone today!" There was the stupid and loud mouthed dobe that he couldn't live without and loved immensely. Chuckling he fitted his hand into Naruto's and turned to gaze at the beautiful lanterns, knowing that everything wasn't as bad as he had thought it would have been.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE YOU GUYS I WON'T KNOW IF IT'S ANY GOOD IF YOU JUST FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE IT...SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR HONEST OPINIONS! 3 Stay awesome :D**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the day had met the night of their departure from the inn, the three men stopped for a moment to reassess the situation and gather their thoughts. The air was filled with an arrangement of emotions emitting an aura of awkwardness from the minds of the each shinobi as they each sat around the small fire Kakashi had made for them to warm up.

The wind howled and whipped Naruto's hair wildly in all directions, mimicking the confusion he felt inside. The dim glow of the fire illuminated his face in the dark and casted the illusion of him looking older than he truly was but still as gentle and loving as he was known to be. This vision of the young man who Kakashi had trained, protected and loved as much as a younger brother, made Kakashi feel sad for him because of the confusion and hurt he was feeling about himself and Sasuke's relationship.

Kakashi had known about Naruto's feelings for Sasuke even before the oblivious idiot realized he had developed feelings stronger than those directed towards a best friend. Hell, he was even perched outside the window cheering Naruto on when they had sex for the first time. _Ahh, young love, so stupid and beautiful, _he mused_. _

Before either men could become engulfed too far in his own thoughts and feelings, Sasuke announced that they had company.

"About three of them," Kakashi stated, maneuvering his way in front of Naruto.

"What's the plan Kakashi?" Asked Sasuke as he simultaneously activated his sharingan.

"Well one of them seems to possess an enormous amount of chakra; the other two are strong but not as strong as the other one. You take out the other two and I'll deal with the one who possess the great amount of chakra, Naruto you stay out of this."

"WHAT!? That's so unfair!" Naruto whined.

"You keep forgetting you are the hokage and it is our duty to protect you, not to leave you to fight your own battles." Kakashi responded.

Mumbling, Naruto said something along the lines of "stupid pervy Kakashi, never lets me have any fun."

The enemy entered swiftly and charged in with an earth style release, crumbling the landscape beneath them forcing the trio to retreat to a safer distance. However, Sasuke quickly countered with the Uchiha's famous fire ball jutsu, setting the forestry aflame.

"We need to move this battle to a larger area Kakashi, this place is way too small for my fire style jutsu and I don't want burnt trees falling on me."

"The clearing we came across just before we reached here." Was all Kakashi said before they all retreated, leaping from tree to tree towards the clearing, both anbu ensuring Naruto was ahead of them and clear from harm.

The clearing was the perfect spot for Sasuke to take care of the other two ninja's swiftly and get Naruto out of there and towards the summit. Sasuke knew Naruto was not such a dobe that he was unable to defeat three rogue ninja's, because as much as Sasuke hated to admit it, Naruto was actually stronger than him and was clearly the better man, but it was his and Kakashi's duty to protect him and he would do so at the risk of his own life.

As the two unknown ninja's entered the clearing Sasuke used his Mangekyō Sharingan to release the unquenchable black flames of his amaterasu, engulfing both men into the deadly black flames. Both men screamed and writhed as the flames scorched them beyond comprehendible pain. The smell of burning flesh swayed in the wind as the third and final ninja entered the clearing, smirking and looking directly into Naruto's eyes.

"Defeating me won't be as easy as that Sasuke Uchiha. The last remaining Uchiha since you killed your good for nothing brother Itachi, the bastard deserved to die after what he did and the same goes for you Kakashi the copy ninja. Your reputation precedes you but you will not win with your stolen kekkei genkai from the battle at Kannabi Bridge where you let your comrade die, or so it was thought to be, but that is a story for another time," the woman sneered, never breaking eye contact with Naruto.

"Who the fuck are you!" An enraged Sasuke exclaimed.

"Who am I? Well my name is Mei Yuki, from the Land of Water and because of how much they feared my clans ice style kekkei genkai we were forced into hiding." She said with venom in her voice. "I believe my sources told me you encountered and defeated someone from my clan long ago in the Land of Waves, Haku I believe. Some say he was my mother's sister's son, pretty close relations I know but I assure you my powers are much more deadly."

Frozen, Naruto stared at her in disbelieve. _Was she telling the truth? Is she really related to Haku? The person who I fought on my very first mission? The person and mission who taught me more valuable lessons than I had ever had at that age? The person who taught me that protecting the people that meant the most to you was the most important thing no matter the cost? _

"Impossible," Naruto whispered.

Looking at the situation Kakashi knew he could take this opponent on his own, since unlike the last time he fought someone from the Yuki clan this woman didn't have a blood thirsty missing nin who was also a former member of the seven swords men of the mist fighting alongside her. However Kakashi feared for Naruto, as the first mission they went on as team seven had taught Naruto more than he could have and he knew that Naruto was probably experiencing a world wind of emotions because he had never completely gotten over the death of Haku and Zabuza and has been carrying around that guilt his entire life.

"Sasuke, take Naruto now and get him to the summit, I'll catch up to you in a little bit," _he doesn't need to see this or inherit the burdens from the death of this woman. _

Without question Sasuke grabbed a shock Naruto, threw him over his shoulder and raced into the night as fast as he could towards the five Kage summit.

With Naruto and Sasuke well out of sight, Kakashi initiated the battle with a fire style release of his own, sending the burning inferno directly to the enemy's line of defense. As the smoke from his jutsu cleared he saw the vicious smile of the enemy widening with eyes filled with blood lust and the intent to kill.

"Ice style, ice prison jutsu!" Ice began to freeze snowy forest floor, hastily making its way to Kakashi where it almost caught his left leg in its deadly icy prison.

Landing in the trees, Kakashi used his sharingan to mimic her technique. Seeing her jutsu being mimicked Mei deflected it by turning it into snow.

"Stupid Kakashi, I told you that you will not be able to defeat me with that stolen sharingan of yours." Mei spat.

"Water style, water dragon!" was all Kakashi said to her statement.

Kakshi's water dragon melted all the snow and had caught Mei off guard as she was now soaked and infuriated.

"Why are you even doing this?" Kakashi asked.

"Because the Land of Water hated my clan, they drove us out of our own village because they feared us! They don't deserve to be at peace, so I figured that if I killed your precious Hokage, I would be able to start the fifth great ninja war!" Mei replied with insanity written all over her features.

_You have lost all your screws, haven't you lady._

Kakashi ensured that there was a vast amount of space between them as he used his fire style fireball jutsu to try and destroy some of the ice and to hopefully scare away this psychotic woman. However, both attempts failed as the ice from her kekei genkai was stronger than regular ice and she was too crazy to care about her life at this point. Mei dived in for the kill once the fog from Kakashi's failed jutsu had cleared. Surprising him a little, he slipped on the frosted forest floor, looking onto his impending doom.

Without another word the enemy charged in using the ice style derived from her kekkei genkai in the form of a thousand razor sharp spikes towards a fallen Kakashi, piercing him through practically every point in his body.

"Stupid Kakashi, you thought you could defeat me with you stolen kekkei genkai, but don't you worry, I'll make sure to send your beloved Hokage to you in the afterlife." Mei's laugh was wild, and insanely hysterical.

_POOF._

"What th-," before Mei could comprehend the fact that Kakshi had used a shadow clone she was pierced through the heart from behind with his lightning blade, immediately killing her.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you continue causing other people harm," Kakashi laid her cold lifeless body upon the forest floor, closing her eyes, praying she would find peace in the next world.

**~~ ^o^ ~~**

Once Sasuke felt they were far enough from the battle but close enough for Kakashi to catch up he placed a still stunned Naruto on a nearby boulder and tried to bring him back to the world of conscious thought.

"Come on dobe, snap out of it." He urged. "It's going to be alright, just talk to me please."

No response.

"Please," he begged.

Naruto shifted his gaze from distant thoughts to the man before him. He wanted so bad to be able to ease the troubled look from Sasuke's face but he could barely bring his mind to conscious thought or any thought for that matter, that didn't involve his first mission.

"Looking back I realize that what he told me back then was one of the reasons I was so determined to bring you back to the village," Naruto whispered, still gazing towards nothingness once more.

Knowing how important their first mission together as team seven was to him and feeling the pain of old memories coming from Naruto, Sasuke wrapped him in his arms and held onto him as tight as he possibly could. Snow gathered around both men, wild owls hooted as though they understood how they felt and their heartbeats signaled each other with music so sweet that they almost forgot all their duties and responsibilities. Each one knowing that this wouldn't last long but still holding on, enjoying the feeling of being together and understanding the emotions of each other without the use of words.

"Naruto."

"No, don't say it, just a little longer, please."

They remained like that for about five more minutes before Sasuke pulled away without looking back at Naruto. He walked over to a tree opposite where Naruto was sitting and laid his head on the cold bark. His thoughts were raging in his head and he knew this couldn't go on anymore.

"Why do you have to be so childish sometimes, don't you think it's about time you grew up!" Sasuke snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" A confused Naruto asked.

"You and me, your duties as Hokage, life, I donno, just everything in general," Sasuke said frustrated.

"Where is this coming from?" Naruto got up from the boulder he was sitting on and made his way over to where Sasuke was.

"We can't keep doing what we're doing and pretend like it isn't hurting anyone," Sasuke's head now hung in sadness.

"Sasuke, how did a hug turn into this? I mean, where is this even coming from?"

Sighing, Sasuke said, "We need to end things between us, I've been thinking about it for a long time now but it was never a right time to bring it up and I figured there would never be a good time to bring it up so I'm just saying it now, we can't see each other anymore. It isn't good for us, and more importantly it isn't good for the village."

Shocked at what he was now hearing Naruto took a few steps back, not really sure if he was really hearing what was just said. He felt like he was being engulfed by darkness, like his world was crumbling down on him and there was nothing he could do about it. A vivid image of a lone wolf howling at a blackened moon, as the wind raged and whipped his ashen fur furiously slipped into Naruto's mind. The despair he felt was greater than anything he could imagine, and it infuriated him.

"Are you stupid!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sasuke, I love you and I know you love me too, and why are you suddenly so interested in what's good for the village, which is in fact a load of shit!" Naruto yelled. "More importantly what do you mean who have been thinking about this for a long time? How long have you been planning to rip my soul apart, because without you by my side Sasuke, I'm nothing!"

"Dobe, don't be so dramatic, we both knew this was going to end at some point, it's in the best interest of everyone."

"Best interest of everyone? You know, you really are a selfish bastard Sasuke, but I never dreamed that you would be this heartless!"

Sasuke knew he was hurting Naruto but he had to do what was best for him, even if it cost him the only good thing in his life. With a sigh, he finally faced his whiskered lover. _He's so gorgeous_; Sasuke loved his cerulean eyes, his perfectly built body, his soft blond hair, the way he smiled in his sleep, the different expressions he made and so much more. But the one thing he hated about Naruto was how much he care about him and he hated himself for putting that expression of pure hurt and pain across his beautiful face. However, he had to do this, whether he liked it or not.

"Why don't you want me to be happy with you?" Naruto whispered.

"Because I don't love you in that way anymore." Was Sasuke's simple reply.

Shock enveloped the blonds features as he stood there staring at the man who had just shattered his world. After what seemed like an eternity, shock turned into rage. Naruto raised his left hand and swung in across Sasuke's cheek with as much force as his shaking hands could muster, causing pale skin to become red and left Sasuke's cheek throbbing in pain.

"I hate you," was all the blond said before leaving a stunned Sasuke to his own demise.

A moment later, Kakashi walked towards Sasuke, looking at Naruto's fleeting form.

'_Ahh, stupid Sasuke, when will you learn'_ Kakashi thought, giving Sasuke a pat on the back and followed swiftly after Naruto.

**REMEMBER YOU GUYS REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW PLEASE! I REALLY APPRECIATE FEEDBACK AND I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. PLEASEEEEEEEE ^_^ **

**Stay crazy 3**


End file.
